Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to enhancing utilization of radio resources.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX, IEEE 802.16), third generation partnership project (3GPP) (e.g., 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution)/LTE-Advanced), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
In an example, a communication system can have a defined sleep mode during which a mobile or other wireless device can retain a connection with a base station without requiring constant communications therewith. For example, the base station can indicate one or more parameters related to a sleep mode to the device, during which the device can terminate communication resources to conserve power for a preconfigured or otherwise specified period of time. In one specific implementation, WiMAX systems support available and unavailable intervals within a sleep mode. For example, during the unavailable interval, the base station does not communicate with the device, whereas in the available interval, the base station may communicate an indication for the device to exit the sleep mode to receive communications from the base station. The start, end, duration, etc. of the unavailable and available intervals within the sleep mode can be predefined or configured, signaled to the device, and/or the like, such that the device and base station use the same periods of time as the unavailable and available intervals.